Sibling Bonding
by TBorah89
Summary: Prue and Jake would do anything for their baby sisters they prove just how far they are willing to go in the middle of a storm.


A/N: A little drabble about Phoebe's kids.

* * *

Sibling Bonding

"Prue explain to me again why we are doing this again." Ten-year-old Jake Halliwell asked his week older sister.

Prue rolled her eyes at her little brother "Because the girls are scared of storms and they want to be with us right now." she explained to him. They were in the process of blowing up an air mattress to put on the floor so they all could lay on it.

"But Prue it is two in the morning. I get it that you're on this super big sister kick. But I don't see why I can't sleep in my own bed tonight." Jake whined.

"Again Jake it's because Penny really loves you while she would settle for me something tells me she would be right up in the middle of your bed with you." Prue rolled her eyes at him again and thought her brother couldn't be any denser if he tried.

"Ladybug the storm hasn't even woke the girls up yet and you're the only one who is dragging people out of bed right now." Jake pointed out to her logically.

Prue sighed she loved her brother but lately he made her want to kill him if only she could use her powers on him she would "We are going to go wake them up and bring them in here to be with us before they have a chance to wake us up. I don't know about you but I don't like getting woke up when I'm right in the middle of sleeping. And our baby sisters don't care about things like that when they're scared." Prue answered just as logically she knew that before long she would have him worn down she could talk anyone into anything.

Jake had one last argument that he could use and sure it was ten year old boy logic but it made a lot of sense to him. "The girls might not even wake up. And if that is the case you have made us do all of this for nothing."

"Jake just shut up and go get Penny while I get Val I promise you this is an amazing idea." Prue said because she had her mind made up it was the best idea in the whole entire world and nothing was going to change her mind about it. She got the Halliwell stubbornness it was a sickness really.

Jake knew that he was out of arguments not that he felt like coming up with anymore anyway because he always ended up doing what his older sister wanted even when he knew that he shouldn't. "Fine but if we get in trouble for this I'm telling mom and dad that it was all your idea." He said stalking off down the hall to get his youngest sister. He scooped the five year old out of bed and carried her to the living room. The kid was like a feather he had no trouble carrying her at all.

"Ladybug why did you and Jakie get me and Penny out of bed this late?" Val asked in a sleepy voice.

Prue was in the kitchen getting into something but she looked up long enough to answer her oldest baby sister "Me and Cookie Dough got you up because we knew that you would be scared of the storm and we figured you guys would be more comfortable out here." she came back in the living room carrying a container of ice cream and four spoons with her.

Penny clapped her little hand over her mouth "Ladybug we will be in big trouble if mommy and daddy catch us." At five she had more sense then her oldest sister did about some things.

"Don't worry Butterfly it will be ok. Tell Cookie Dough to find a movie to put on and that way we won't have to worry about the storm." Prue said. Nothing anyone said was going to convince her that this was a bad idea.

That was all she had to say and Val and Penny were on the mattress in a flash "Jakie put the Wizard of Oz on." Val squealed.

Jake rolled his blue eyes and groaned he hated that movie "Let me see what Butterfly wants to see first Bumblebee." He replied hoping he could get Penny to side with him.

"Wizard of Oz Jakie." Penny said clapping her tiny little hands.

Jake hung his head in resignation he couldn't fight all three of his sisters he knew that Prue would go along with anything those girls wanted to do. He sometimes envied Wyatt and Chris at least they both had a brother but not him he got stuck with three bossy sisters. He went and put the movie on and then he sat on the mattress. As soon as he sat down Penny sat on his lap and began feeding him ice cream.

Prue smirked at him so her honey brown eyes lit up "See Cookie Dough I told you that this was a good idea." She said smugly.

"Yeah ok so maybe it was but I'm telling you we're going to get in trouble and when we do you're going down alone." Jake reminded her he wasn't convinced that they could get away with this. But then again that was why Prue came up with all their master plans.

"Don't worry Jakie mommy and daddy won't find out and if they do it's not like we'll get in trouble. Because it's not like Aunt Piper is our mom." Prue said even at a young age she had sense enough to be scared of Piper. She had gotten onto Prue more times than her mother and father combined but that was usually because she had talked Wyatt and Chris into doing something.

"Yeah Jakie listen to Ladybug she knows what she is talking about." Val said around a spoonful of ice cream agreeing with her big sister.

Before they knew it the ice cream was gone and the movie was almost over. Both the little girls were yawning but they jumped when they heard a clash of thunder that shook the condo.

"Don't worry girls everything is going to be ok me and Jakie will never ever let anything hurt you. Now just lay down and we will all fall asleep together Val you can sleep by me and Penny you can sleep but Jakie." Prue said taking charge.

The girls laid down like Prue told them to. But not before they kissed both their older siblings.

"I love you Ladybug and I love you too Jakie." Val said when she laid down and cuddled into Prue.

"I love you Jakie and Ladybug." Penny's cute little voice rang out.

"I love you girls too." Prue said kissing each of them on the head.

"I love you guys too." Jake chimed in as Penny got as close as she could to him.

"Ladybug aren't you and Jakie going to say I love you to each other?" Val asked she couldn't imagine why her older siblings wouldn't profess their love for each other.

Prue leaned over so she could kiss her little brother on the cheek "I love you Cookie Dough." She said sweetly.

"I love you too Ladybug." Jake replied just as sweetly and he kissed her cheek when she offered it to him. Before they all knew it they were fast asleep.

The next morning Phoebe almost tripped over them in her sleep induced condition. She smiled to herself when she saw all four of her babies laying beside each other. And she had to suppress a chuckle when she saw the empty container of ice cream and the chocolate around her youngest's mouth. She knew that she couldn't of asked for two better older siblings than Prue and Jake even if they were hell bent on fighting with each other. When it came down to it they would do anything for their baby sisters.


End file.
